1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to reinforcement for corners of frames including screen door frames, more specifically to a corner element that extends into adjacent legs of the channel that forms the corner of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patented designs for strengthening the corner of a frame made of channel material by inserting a corner element into each of the adjacent corner legs. The channel may be formed by extrusion, rolling, folding, molding or other means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,744 patented Nov. 9, 1982 by McKenzie et al., describes a corner connector that has a male end portion connected by a hinge to a female end portion. Each end portion has a lateral extension that applies outwardly directed force against the inner walls of a hollow intermediate frame in which the respective end portion is inserted so that the end portion frictionally locks into the intermediate frame, and so that the corner connector connects two intermediate frames. The frames are rotated toward one another by the hinge of the corner connector. The male portion has a protrusion that locks into a hole in the female portion, such as, for example, an arrowhead male member and female receiver hole, or a ball male member and female socket member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,997 patented Sep. 17, 1991 by L. W. Peterson describes a corner connector that has a first arm connected by a hinge to a second arm. Each arm has a lateral extension that applies outwardly directed force against the inner walls of a hollow intermediate frame bar in which the respective arm is inserted so that the arm frictionally locks into the intermediate frame, and so that the corner connector connects two intermediate frames. The frame bars are rotated toward one another by the hinge of the corner connector. Each arm fits into the end of its respective spacer bar of a frame so that the arm seals the opening in the bar against loss of desiccant contained in the bar. Each arm has a shoulder surrounding the arm that extends laterally to the length of the respective arm and that seals against the end of the respective spacer bar. A finger having a width and parallel top and bottom surfaces, originating at a portion of the first arm that is adjacent to the hinge, extends over the hinge and makes an oblique bend over the hinge. When the bars are rotated to a right angle on the hinge, the finger fits loosely into a slot in the second arm that extends across the second arm obliquely to the length of the second arm.
It is one object of the invention to provide a corner element that provides rigidity for a frame corner to prevent twist of the frame at the corner and maintains the angle of the corner.
It is another object that the corner element reinforces a hinge mounting area of the frame.
It is another object that the corner element is a one piece molded item.
A corner element for mounting in a framing channel includes a first leg having a first opening and a second leg having a second opening, the corner element having a length, a height, and including a first section of the corner element shaped to fit in the first opening, a first panel on said first section extending along a plane that is parallel to the height and length of the corner element, a second section of the corner element shaped to fit in the second opening, a second panel on the second section extending along a plane that is parallel to the height and length of the corner element, a third panel on the second section, spaced from the second panel and extending along a plane that is parallel to the height and length of the corner element, and means for rotationally connecting the first section to the second section for moving the first panel parallel to the second panel in the space between the second panel and the third panel.
A third section of the corner element extends from the means for rotationally connecting the first section to the second section, a length sufficient to place the third section at a hinge mounting location in the framing channel when the corner element is mounted in the framing channel. Included is flexible means for spacing the third section from the first and second sections.
A through hole is provided in one of the panels for guiding a fastener within the panel along a line parallel to the height of the panel, and at least one of the other panels includes means for receiving the fastener.
A first side of one of the first panel, second panel, and third panels is recessed for receiving one of the other panels.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to one reading the ensuing description of the invention.